Cough Medicine
by December'sRose
Summary: Everyone hates colds, especially Abby, but maybe this one isn’t as bad as she thought it would be AbbyxNigel


Title: Cough Medicine

Rated K+

Summary: Everyone hates colds, especially Abby, but maybe this one isn't as bad as she thought it would be AbbyxNigel

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N Hello! Here's another one of my one shots for you guys that I hope you like! Just your average attempted fluffy AbbyxNigel goodness so don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy it!

If there was one thing Abby hated more than Cree, school and even Lizzie it was colds. Like everyone she absolutely despised getting sick. It made her feel weak, which was something she wasn't. It made her feel defenseless, even though she was the complete opposite. Colds were her enemy and she despised them with a huge passion.

Lying in bed at night coughing her lungs out wasn't something she particularly enjoyed doing. It was around eleven at night and she was tired from a day pact full of missions. She wanted to sleep, but the stupid cough wouldn't let her.

"Keep it down, Numbuh 5 you'll wake up the whole tree house," she muttered angrily to herself before going into yet another coughing fit. She hadn't stopped coughing until this afternoon, after the Common Cold had released some coughing gas in the attack. She was the only one who wasn't wearing the right gas mask.

'You're real smart Abby, real smart,' she thought to herself sarcastically as she sat up in bed, wishing that the coughing fit would stop. It felt as though she wanted to cough up something but it wasn't coming out. 'The one day when you don't come prepared for missions,'

Abby had hid her cough from the others that afternoon so they wouldn't worry about her make her take disgusting cough medicine. That was another thing she hated, cough medicine. She never took it without a fight. Her mama used to try and make her take it, saying it came in different flavors such as cherry and grape but Abby didn't fall for it. Those flavors weren't pure and sweet, that stupid medicine made them taste disgusting!

Eleven Forty Five PM.

She was never going to get any sleep that night. Why wouldn't the stupid cough stop?

'It hates you Numbuh 5, it really hates you,' Abby answered back to herself bitterly, as the cough aloud her a rare second to breathe.

At least it was only coughing gas. At least it didn't cause her to have a runny and stuffed up nose.

That would make things even more miserable and annoying. Having to cough and sneeze into a tissue every second of the night.

Why wasn't she smart today? Why did she have to be the only one who brought the wrong gas mask along on that mission?

Abby made a mental note to herself to personally take down the Common Cold the next time they made contact.

"Numbuh 5?"

The door creaked open and as she lifted her head to see who had spoke, another coughing fit began. There stood Nigel Uno in his red and black pajamas, something hidden behind his back. He was wearing his usual sunglasses, and Abby realized that it just might be because he hated going around the tree house with out them.

Her coughing fit wouldn't allow her to talk, causing the words she had wanted to say to disappear in her throat.

'_I'm fine Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 is sorry she woke you,'_

"I could hear you from my room," Nigel told her, stepping in and closing her door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me that the gas had affected you? You know how much I hate it when my friends are sick,"

"Abby's not sick Numbuh 1," the girl protested through coughs. "She just has a cough!"

Nigel shook his head as Abby tried to peer around him in order to see what he was holding in his hands behind his back.

"Trust me Abby, I don't like it as much as you do,"

Her chocolate eyes grew round and wide as he revealed a bottle of cherry cough medicine.

"Numbuh 1, are you insane?" she hissed as he walked over to her bed and sat down by her side.

"Maybe, but this stuff really helps Abby, you won't be up all night long coughing,"

"I'm not taking that stuff," she declared, forcefully.

"Come on, Abby," Nigel sighed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Heck no! That stuff tastes like dog poo!"

"You know what dog poo tastes like?" he grinned as Abby shot him a death glare.

This wasn't going as well as he hoped. There was no way he was going to get Abby to take the medicine this way.

"Hey, look! At least it's cherry flavored,"

"Whatever! Then now it'll probably taste like cherry flavored dog poo!"

"Abby, will you please just take it?" Nigel asked wearily as Abby went into another coughing fit. She was going to be so tired the next day, and Nigel knew what happened to Abby when she didn't get all of her 'Beauty Sleep'.

The girl's eyes remained narrowed and she shook her head no once again.

"There's no way I'm taking that junk," she retorted, pulling her red and blue comforter over her head, disappearing from view. Nigel rolled his blue eyes. He knew how much Abby hated the stuff and he knew there was no way that she was going to get better without it.

The digital clock on the nightstand beside her bed flashed Eleven Fifty Five PM.

An idea struck him.

"How about if I promise you something if you take the medicine,"  
He watched as two eyes peeked from behind their hiding place under the covers.

"Well, if you take the medicine Abby, I'll do anything that you want me to do,"

Nigel couldn't see Abby biting her lip. It was just like him to make that kind of promise in order to help a friend. Another coughing fit broke free and she found her self sitting fully up in her bed, facing him.

"Anything?" she managed to choke out as Nigel placed a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly as she continued coughing.

"Yeah, anything in _reason_," he added quickly. Being Abby's personal slave for the day was one thing but there was no way he was going to have the girl order him to streak around butt naked in front of everyone.

Abby considered this offer for a second. Nigel Uno had just said he would do anything in reason for her in order for her to take that disgusting medicine. Of course she wouldn't use this gesture to embarrass him. That thought never even crossed her mind, but she could have him do anything. If she wanted, she could have him become her personal slave for the day. She could have him break up with Lizzie, oh wait, that probably didn't fall under the category of anything in reason. Still, it was worth asking.

"Nigel, if I took that cough medicine, would you break up with Lizzie?" she asked

His answer surprised her as much as his offer did.

"Yeah, I think I would,"

Abby blinked. Had he just said he would break up with Lizzie, his girlfriend for a year just because of a command? Had he just said that he'd end a close relationship just because of an order? An order from a friend who wouldn't take cough medicine?

"You'd really break up with her Nigel?" she asked, with a quirked eyebrow. Maybe she had heard wrong.

Nigel nodded in response.

"I've realized lately that I don't love Lizzie as much as she wants me to love her. I realized that I can never give her what she wants. I've lost my love for her and I've found it in someone else I think. So, if you ordered me to break up with her then I probably would. Why should Lizzie be unhappy just because I can't love her as much as she loves me? I'm sure she'll find someone else who'll love her as much and make her happy, something I can't seem to do for her right now,"

It was true! Abby hadn't heard wrong! Nigel would break up with Lizzie just because he was ordered to! He probably would even if he wasn't ordered to but Abby could end his relationship with Lizzie in just a couple of words.

'Nigel, I want you to break up with Lizzie'

"So is that what you want me to do for you?" Nigel asked as he measured the cherry cough medicine in a small cup. Abby stared as the red liquid filled up half the cup.

Would she really ask Nigel to do that for her? Would she really ask Nigel to break up with Lizzie?

No, she wouldn't.

It just wasn't her style, ending someone's happiness for her own. Even though Nigel told her it would be okay she would still feel guilty. Lizzie wouldn't get over the break up as quick as Nigel would.

She wouldn't ask Nigel to break up with his girlfriend, but she had another request in mind.

"No, I don't want you to break up with Lizzie, Nigel, but I do want you to answer a question for me,"

"Okay, but you have to take the cough medicine first," Nigel said smiling softly as he handed her the cup. He tried not to laugh as Abby made a face, her eyes crossed in disgust.

So this was it. Nigel had won. Abby downed the medicine as quickly as possible. She felt the disgusting taste run down her throat.

"So, was that as bad as you thought it was?" Nigel asked as she swallowed and handed the cup to him. The look on Abby's face remained the same.

"I told you that stuff tasted like dog poo!" she said, trying not to gag. He laughed.

Even though she would never admit it, she felt the medicine destroy her cough instantly! It was such a relief.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?"  
Abby had thought about her question well. It wasn't embarrassing and it was something she wanted to know. The best part was Nigel had to tell her the truth no matter what.

"Nigel, you told me that you think you love someone else. Who do you love?"

There, she had asked it. It wasn't a tough question, like 'Out of all the girls in the world who would you love?' No, this question was simple.

He didn't answer right away, Abby couldn't read the look on his face. Oh, he had heard her all right, but it was as though he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"If I tell you who I love will you promise not to laugh?" he asked quietly. Abby nodded in silence.

"Abby, it's you who I love,"

For some reason, she turned her gaze at these words towards the digital clock.

Twelve O'clock AM.

People said tomorrow was a brand new day. They said that tomorrow new beginnings would happen. Tomorrow was the day that fixed today's mistakes. Tomorrow was the day that something unexpected could happen.

Abby didn't expect Nigel to say those words when she asked that question.

"Nigel, you love me" this was more of a statement than a question. She had heard him right, she was just making sure that she hadn't misunderstood anything between the lines.

Nigel nodded and took her hand gently in his.

"I realized this when I realized I needed to break up with Lizzie. Abby, you're my best friend. You and everyone else on this team. Your friendship is different though, I feel like I need to protect you. Like it's my duty to make you happy, like I'm supposed to make you feel loved. I know this love isn't a sibling type of love. This is the type of love I felt once for Lizzie. I know it. I recognize it. Abby, I do love you,"

He turned away sadly and let go of her hand.

"I understand if you don't love me back though,"

Nigel got up and started to leave but stopped when Abby reached out and grabbed his hand again.

"Nigel, I love you too,"

He turned around and faced her as his hidden eyes gazed into her chocolate ones.

"I'm not sure what love is, but that's only because I've never been in love like you have," Abby started, nervously as Nigel took his seat back on the side of her bed. "Who knows," she continued. " Maybe I'm just imagining things and I'm not in love. Maybe I think I'm in love. But maybe this is love. I've never been in love before Nigel, what is it like?"

Nigel considered his answer before speaking.

"It's a weird feeling. You feel a completeness, as though something missing had just been found. You feel happier than you ever been in your life. You just want your love to be happy and you would do anything in order for that to happen. You feel as though you'd protect the person you love for the rest of your life, even if you're fighting. You feel warm and safe when you're together, and you feel as though nothing could ruin your moment of peace. Abby, is that how you feel?"

She answered him by leaning up and pressing her soft lips against his. The kiss wasn't deep, but it was passionate. She felt Nigel's hand go up towards her cheek as they pulled away, breathlessly.

Abby felt everything Nigel said. She felt as though a huge hole in her heart had been filled up with an unfamiliar but welcome feeling. She felt warm and she felt safe.

She had fallen in love with Nigel Uno. Nigel smiled as he watched a blush etch across her cheeks.

"I hope you didn't give me your cough," he teased, as Abby rolled her eyes at him and yawned.

He kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he ordered, tucking the girl into her covers. "I'll work things out with Lizzie, you don't have to worry about that. It's late and I want you to rest now,"

Abby nodded, as she felt sleep take over. Tiredly, she shut her eyes as Nigel caressed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled as she entered a word of her own dreams and fantasies, fading from reality for the rest of the night.

"Sweet dreams," Nigel whispered as he got up soundlessly and walked towards the door. After taking one last look at his new found love he shut off the light and exited the room, not noticing the small smile that was now clearly visible on Abby's face.

That cough wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, in fact it was thanks to cough medicine that one of her dreams had come true.

Next time she had a cough though, she was going to try grape flavored cough medicine because the cherry flavored cough medicine really did taste like cherry flavored dog poo.

A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to tell me what you think of this story by reviewing! Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love-

-BlackDecember-


End file.
